SS Queen Selene
Ocaveraryna is a boss. It has 2 Gatlin Cannons, 3 pairs of Grape Cannons, a Giant Mine Dropper (these mines also have a Sniper Cannon on them) and 3 rams (one in the front, 2 on the back sides). It uses Cherry Skin. It has extreme Ram Damage, super high Cannon Damage and Range, extreme Reload Speed, medium Move and Turn Speed. It is 9x9 squares big. When below 25% of full HP, it will "glow" purple. Cannon and Ram damage are doubled and Reload Speed will be Quadrupled. It will do Massive Damage to Omega Battleship, OPOMOR, SS Hyena, Doblon God, The Chosen One and The Final One. It can randomly use one of it's attacks, which overrides all Immunes. Ocaveraryna is allied with The Verdant Spoon and Fork 92, despite not being an actual Spoon. Description: Ocaveraryna is one of the Elite Creepers from Space, that loves killing massive amounts of Dogs, which she will do anytime she wants. Other than that, she is a quite powerful being, and is nothing to mess with, even for very good pros and Powerful Bosses. However, she is allied with Spoons despite not being one. But also, she will whack The Chosen One, The Final One and even SS Hyena with DSL Modems. Ocaveraryna is also the most powerful being of The Elite Creepers of Space! Attacks: * DSL Strike: Quickly rushes forwards, then backwards. Does 10% of all HP to it's main target (25% to Omega Battleship, OPOMOR, SS Hyena, Doblon God, The Chosen One and The Final One) and 2% of all HP (5% to Omega Battleship, OPOMOR, SS Hyena, Doblon God, The Chosen One and The Final One) to all enemies closer than 39 squares. Used when it's target is closer than 9 squares to it. Only used against Ships bigger than 7x7 Squares. * Coca Cola Earthquake: Smashes a Coca Cola Zero Bottle in front of itself, doing 10% of all HP (25% to Omega Battleship, OPOMOR, SS Hyena, Doblon God, The Chosen One and The Final One) to any enemy in a 35x35 Square Area. Used when a target is closer that 9 squares to it and smaller than 7x7 squares. * Coca Cola Swipe: Swipes a Coca Cola Zero Bottle at it's front, constantly doing 1% of all HP (2.5% to Omega Battleship, OPOMOR, SS Hyena, Doblon God, The Chosen One and The Final One) every 0.1 second + knockback, lasts for 2 seconds. Used when a target is closer than 9 squares to it and smaller than 7x7 squares. * Toilet Paper Bomb: Throws a Toilet Paper Roll (5x5 squares big) at it's target, that explodes on impact, doing 10% of all HP (25% to Omega Battleship, OPOMOR, SS Hyena, Doblon God, The Chosen One and The Final One) in a 15x15 square area, leaving some Toilet Paper, that does 1% of all HP (5% to Omega Battleship, OPOMOR, SS Hyena, Doblon God, The Chosen One and The Final One) every 0.1 seconds. * Floating Milk Carton: Throws a spinning Milk Carton, that does 5% of HP to enemies every 0.05 seconds (10% to Omega Battleship, OPOMOR, SS Hyena, Doblon God, The Chosen One and The Final One). * Teleportation: Teleports anywhere around, randomly. * DSL Modem: Shoots a DSL Modem (5x5 Squares big) at it's target, that explodes on impact, doing 25% of all HP (75% to Omega Battleship, OPOMOR, SS Hyena, Doblon God, The Chosen One and The Final One) in a 45x45 square area. * DSL Storm: Spawns a Pink Spiral (15x15 squares big) that shoots lots of DSL Modems into random directions. Lasts for 5 seconds. Used when below 25% of HP. * Laser Shot: Shoots a Beam of Pink Particles at it's target. Does 25% of all HP (75% when Ocaveraryna is below 25% of HP). * The Rampage: Ocaveraryna spawns 1&1 Squares around itself that rapidly shoot DSL Modems (from the DSL Modem Attack) at it's target. The 1&1 Squares last for 10 seconds. During that Attack, Ocaveraryna will rapidly throw DSL Modems on it's target. Used when below 25% Health. Decently Rare Attack however. Quotes: This Boss also has quotes, which appear in the middle of the screen for 5 seconds. The Text is Pink. "I once ate 9.5 million dogs in one day. That's the most ever!" -randomly. "Heeere's the Elite Creeper of Space!" -randomly. "Fair and Transparent, infinite Toilet Paper everywhere!" -using the Toilet Paper Bomb attack. "Free Toilet Paper! Buy Now!" -using the Toilet Paper attack. "A flying Milk Carton... its actually flying..." -using the Floating Milk Carton attack. "Don't mind this Milk that is flying around, just don't mind it." -using the Floating Milk Carton attack. "Full reception!" -using the DSL Modem attack. "Need a better internet?" -using the DSL Modem attack. "Recieved everywhere!" -using the DSL Storm attack. "Full Internet Receptions for everyone!" -using the DSL Storm attack. "And we will not go back until the shot is up." -using the Rampage attack. "And we will not go back until the connection runs." -using the Rampage attack. Boss Health Bar: Ocaveraryna has a special Health Bar. It's Health Bar has a very different appearance compared to the normal Health Bar. It is a dark purple rectangle, with 2 Pink Alert Signs on each side, a pink eye on the middle and some other detail. Inside of the Dark Purple Rectangle, is a rectangle that shows it's HP. Death Animation: Upon Death, everyone's screen halves it's brightness for 1 second. Ocaveraryna creates a Pink Spiral Under itself. The Spiral can pull things towards it, slowly doing damage. Ocaveraryna slowly turns invisible, after 15 seconds, at which point it is fully invisible, it's Spiral quickly shinks and turns invisible. After that, it does 50% of all HP to anne that was pulled by Ocaveraryna's Spiral and knocks them very far. At the end, it spawns 64-128 Emeralds, 128-256 Diamonds and 256-512 Rubies around it's death point, which Players can collect. Trivia * Based on one of the Elite Crashers from arras.io. * Most of it's quotes are based from videos. ** One of it's quotes is based from "Heeere's Johnny", from a Horror Movie. ** Most of the other quotes are based from a meme named "Marcel D'Avis", from some of the ads. Some of it's attacks also refer to this. ** The only quote that is not based on any of them is the quote about eating lots of dogs. * It is unknown how it became allies with Spoons.